Princess Kitsune
by Mystical Gold
Summary: Kitsune, rubah ekor 9 merupakan mahkluk mitologi Jepang yang menjelma menjadi seorang wanita cantik. Awalnya Uchiha Sasuke tak mempercayai keberadaan Kitsune di dunia nyata, tapi sepertinya ia harus menarik kata katanya karena Kitsune benar benar bangkit dan parahnya hidup dengannya/"Aku akan memakan hatimu.." Inspirated by Korean Drama My Girl Friend is a Gumiho! SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

_**Princess Kitsune**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Natuto Fanfiction by Mistical Gold**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inspirated by Korean Drama "My Girl Friend Is A Gumiho"**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **(Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Comedy (insyaallah)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's To The Story!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kitsune?**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kitsune ialah rubah ekor 9 dalam mitologi Jepang yang dipelihara oleh nenek Sam Shin. Nama lainnya adalah Kyuubi atau juga Inari."_

 _"Ia digambarkan sebagai binatang yang cerdas, memiliki ilmu sihir, dan tangkas."_

 _"Mitologi Jepang juga mengatakan bahwa Kitsune dapat menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Nenek Sam Shin menyuruhnya untuk mencari pasangan."_

 _"Fisik wajahnya seperti rubah, berpipi tirus, dagu yang agak memanjang, dan alis mata yang tegas serta kulit yang putih nan halus."_

 _"Sudah Banyak pria yang terpikat olehnya karena kecantikan yang ia miliki,"_

 _"Tapi justru itu malah membawa petaka baginya. Saking banyaknya pria yang terpikat olehnya, para wanita malah memfitnahnya dengan mengatakan jika Kitsune mendekati pria hanya untuk memakan hati manusia tersebut."_

 _"Kitsune menangis atas semua fitnah yang menimpanya. Karena tak tega melihat Kitsune menangis, Nenek SamShin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurung Kitsune disebuah kuil yang terdapat pohon Sakura yang besar tetapi tandus. Tinggi pohon Sakura itu kira-kira 5 meter tapi tak ada satupun bunga Sakura yang tumbuh didahannya,"_

 _"Zaman Jepang kuno sangat mempercayai legenda Kitsune ini. Kabarnya Kitsune akan bangkit 500 tahun kemudian setelah ia dikurung oleh nenek SamShin."_

Buk

Kakashi-sensei menutup buku tebalnya. "Konon Kuil itu berada didekat _gunung Fuji._ Sekian penjelasan dari saya tentang sejarah mahluk mitologi Jepang ini." Kata Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Ya, saat ini adalah pelajaran sejarah Jepang. Para siswa sangat fokus dalam materi yang menarik ini. Membahas tentang mahluk mitologi Jepang bernama Kitsune. Misterius dan Seru!

Sasuke Uchiha nampak sangat serius memperhatikan penjelasan dari senseinya yang satu ini.

Sedangkan, sahabat karibnya, Naruto Uzumaki, ketakukan sendiri saat mengentahui Kitsune suka memakan hati manusia.

Yang terakhir, sahabat Sasuke juga, Ino Yamanaka, ekspresinya sama dengan Naruto. Ketakutan akut.

Kakashi-sensei keluar dari kelas karena jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

"S-sasuke-teme! B-bagaimana ini? B-bagaimana kalau Kitsune itu telah bangkit dan memakan hatiku?" Takut Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Dasar Naruto! Dengan mitologi seperti itu saja sudah takut! Batin Sasuke.

"I-iya Sasuke, b-bagaimana kalau Kitsune benar benar bangkit? Lalu dia akan memakanku hidup hidup dan merusak wajah cantikku? Menakutkan.." kata Ino. Sifat parno Ino mulai keluar. Sahabat Sasuke yang paling aneh ya pasti Ino Yamanaka.

"Itu hanya mitologi, Dobe, Pig. Apa yang harus ditakutkan?" Kata Sasuke santai.

"Mahluk mitologi bisa saja benar adanya, Sasuke! Kita tidak tahu bukan?" Kata Ino meyakinkan. Naruto yang sudah takut tingkat akut pun mengiyakan perkataan Ino.

"Terserah." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ayo ke kantin."

"Teme! Apa kau tidak takut kalau tiba-tiba Kitsune datang dan menyerang kita dikantin?" Tanya Naruto aneh. Sepertinya penjelasan Kakashi sangat mujarab diingat sampai terbawa-bawa begini. Sasuke rasanya ingin mengutuk senseinya itu. Cobaan yang berat memang kalau memiliki sahabat penakut macam Naruto dan Ino.

"Memangnya kau tak takut, teme? Kau tidak percaya jika Kitsune itu ada?" Tanya Naruto. "Tidak. Lagipula itu hanya mitologi, dobe." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aa! Sasuke-chan! Supaya kau percaya jika Kitsune itu ada, Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita ke kuil di gunung Fuji itu? Aku penasaran ingin tahu lebih jauh!" Kata Ino. Ide gila macam apa ini? Kuil? Gunung Fuji? Kitsune? Ohh... sepertinya ini ide tergila Ino.

"Ya! Aku setuju!" Kata Naruto. Mata Sasuke melotot. "Aku juga ingin memastikan apakah Kitsune benar adanya!" Kata Naruto.

"Hmm.." mata Naruto dan Ino memicing aneh pada Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Sasu-chan, Jangan bilang kau tidak mau ikut! Lagipula besok hari libur!" Kata Ino. "Teme, kau harus ikut! Kalau tidak, kupastikan semua tomat di apartmen mu lenyap!" Ancam Naruto. Inilah kelemahan pria setampan Sasuke, tidak bisa hidup tanpa tomat.

"Tch! Hah..ya, baiklah! Aku ikut!" Ucap Sasuke malas. Naruto & Ino bertoss ria.

.

.

Princess Kitsune

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh ke gunung Fuji selama 6 jam, akhirnya Sasuke, Naruto, dan Ino telah sampai di gunung Fuji. Mereka telah menginjakkan kakinya di kuil suci tersebut. Mereka kesana menggunakan kereta api dan untuk mendaki gunungnya mereka harus bersusah payah berjalan untuk sampai di kuil. Belum lagi semilir angin kencang di musim semi ini yang tidak mendukung menjadi tantangan utama mereka.

Di kuil tersebut banyak terpatri benda benda kuno yang diyakini bertuah. Naruto dan Ino begidig ngeri melihat guci tua yang dijelaskan oleh seorang biksu katanya merupakan peninggalan jepang kuno dan menyimpan arwah seorang samurai.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia memutar bola matanya bosan dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

Matanya tertuju pada objek yang mencurigakan dibelakang kuil tersebut. Pohon. Ya, sebuah pohon yang kira-kira setinggi 5 meter tersebut menyita perhatian Sasuke. Jarak pohon itu dengan kuil kira kira 20 meter dari kuil. Agak jauh memang.

Sasuke menyentuh batang pohon tersebut. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah pohon Sakura pikir Sasuke. Tapi anehnya, tak ada satupun bunga Sakura yang tumbuh padahal ini musim semi. Persis seperti yang dijelaskan oleh senseinya itu. Apa ini tempat dikurungnya Kitsune itu? Batin Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto dan Ino tepat berada di depan sebuah Kimono tua yang terjantung disudut kuil. Dengan penasaran dan takut, Naruto iseng menyentuh Kimono itu.

' _Uzumaki-san...'_

Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri seketika saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. "I-ino, a-pa k-kau... memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto takut.

"Tidak. Memang siapa yang memanggilmu?"

Jantung Naruto berpacu dengan kencang dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang. "J-jadi... siapa yang memanggilku t-tadi? Seperti a-ada yang m-memanggil namaku." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena takut. Ino merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

"Jangan jangan..."

" _ **KITSUNE**_!" Teriak Naruto dan Ino bersamaan. Kemudian mereka kabur dari kuil itu tanpa pamit pada sang biksu dan juga meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlupakan _(?)_.

Ternyata yang memanggil Naruto tadi adalah sang biksu. "Hmm... dasar anak muda." Gumam sang biksu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang ditinggal sendirian(?) Dikuil itu oleh dua sahabatnya, masih dilanda rasa penasaran pada pohon Sakura yang janggal ini.

 _'Sasuke Uchiha, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini. Aku Kitsune."_

Deg

Terdengar suara seorang wanita ditelinga Sasuke. Kitsune? Jadi pohon ini benar tempat dikurungnya Kitsune? Batin Sasuke bertanya tanya. Lama kelamaan Sasuke juga jadi ketakutan sekaligu tak percaya. Oh.. sangat OOC sekali.

"Kitsune? Aku tidak percaya!" Ucap Sasuke memberanikan diri.

' _Nenek Sam Shin mengurungku disini. Ini sudah tepat 500 tahun dan aku hanya bisa dikeluarkan dari kurungan ini olehmu! Aku tidak mau menunggu 500 tahun kemudian lagi untuk keluar dari sini!'_

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sasuke.

' _Karena kaulah satu satunya orang yang berada disini. Biksu itu tidak akan mau mengeluarkanku dari sini.'_ Kata suara yang berasal dari pohon Sakura itu. ' _Kalau kau tidak mau membebaskanku,_ _ **aku akan memakan hatimu!'**_

Ancaman terakhir dari Kitsune itu membuat Sasuke benar benar takut. Mitologi itu benar benar ada! Kitsune itu nyata! "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membebaskanmu?"

' _Kau lihat 9 ranting pohon yang berada di belakang pohon ini, bukan?'_ Sasuke mengangguk. ' _ **Patahkan kesembilan ranting itu!'**_

Sasuke dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Dengan segenap keberanian Sasuke, ia pun mematahkan satu ranting pohon.

 _ **Ctakkkkkk**_

 _Wuuushhhh~_

Mata Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Dari Pohon Sakura itu keluar satu ekor besar berwarna putih keemasan ditempat ranting yang ia patahkan itu. Tak salah lagi, itu ekor Kitsune!

' _Bagus, Sasuke-kun! Ayo patahkan lagi sampai yang kesembilan!'_ Kata Kitsune itu girang. Sasuke agak ragu.

' _Cepat patahkan, Sasuke-kun! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?'_ Paksa Kitsune itu. Dengan keberanian yang Sasuke miliki, Ia pun melanjutkan mematahkan ranting kedua dan seterusnya dan setiap ranting yang patah mengeluarkan satu ekor putih keemasan.

Kini tinggal satu ranting lagi. Ya, ranting kesembilan ini belum di patahkan oleh Sasuke. Perasaannya bimbang saat ini. Ia takut nenek SamShin marah dan menghantuinya atau mengutuknya. Apalagi kalau Kami-sama juga marah.

' _Hey! Apa yang kau tunggu?! Cepat patahkan ranting terakhir ini! Aku sudah sesak selama 500 tahun di kurung disini! Tidak kasihankah kau padaku?'_ Bujuk Kitsune itu. Sasuke nampak berpikir.

' _Kenapa? Kau takut nenek Sam Shin akan mengutukmu? Atau Kami-sama marah? Tidak akan, Sasuke!'_ Ucap Kitsune meyakinkan. Gila?! Kitsune ini juga bisa membaca pikiranku! Batin Sasuke.

' _Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu. Sasuke-kun, keluarkan aku darisini! Tolonglah... apa kau tidak ingin melihat rupa cantikku ini?'_ Tanya Kitsune. Sasuke rupanya agak penasaran juga dengan sosok Kitsune ini. Sasuke akhirnya mematahkan ranting kesembilan itu.

 _ **CTAAAAAKKKKK**_

 _WURRRSSSSHHHHHFF~~_

 **BROKKKK**

Angin kencang menerpa wajah Sasuke disertai pohon Sakura yang tumbang yang membuat Sasuke terkejut. Keterkejutan Sasuke tak hanya sampai disitu saja, ia melihat sebuah _cahaya putih_ keluar dari tumbangan pohon itu.

Terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik memakai kimono putih dengan 9 ekor berwarna putih keemasan dibelakangnya. Pipinya tirus, dagunya agak panjang, berkulit putih mulus, dan berambut merah muda disanggul. T-tunggu! Merah muda? Monster yang aneh batin Sasuke tapi jika dilihat lihat, Kitsune tak seburuk mitologinya. Kitsune sangat cantik!

 _Bruk..._

Kitsune itu jatuh terduduk seraya memegang dadanya. Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat Kitsune ini dengan serak memanggil namanya. " _Sa.. Shukk... Ke...-kun.. ke-kemarilah..."_

Sasuke sebenarnya kasihan juga melihat Kitsune secantik dia kesakitan memegang dadanya dengan tampang yang lesu. Sasuke menghampirinya dan berjongkok didahapannya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir menaruh telapak tangannya dipipi Kitsune itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin tahu dia ini Kitsune asli atau bohongan.

Tangan Kitsune cantik ini bertumpu pada bahu Sasuke karena fisiknya yang tidak kuat. Mata Sasuke membelalak seketika saat tiba tiba Kitsune menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang diberikan Kitsune kedalam mulutnya dan tanpa ia telan, benda tersebut sudah lebih dulu meluncur masuk.

Kitsune melepaskan ciumannya dan badannya terlihat bugar juga kesembilan ekornya hilang. Kini ia seperti layaknya manusia sungguhan!

"Tadi itu _kristalku_. Sekarang sudah tertanam dihatimu. Setengah chakraku ada padamu. Jika kita bersentuhan, itu akan mengalirkan chakra padaku. Tapi sebaliknya, kalau kau bersentuhan dengan gadis lain, kau akan melepas chakra pada orang itu dan mengurangi chakraku dalam jumlah besar yang membuat aku lemah."

Sasuke masih tidak percaya. _Kristal? Chakra?_ Otak Sasuke yang jenius rasanya menjadi lumpuh total saat mendengar penjelasan tidak masuk akal dari Kitsune ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang aku akan pulang kerumahku dan melupakan kejadian bertemu dengan Kitsune berambut pink yang aneh sepertimu." Kata Sasuke yang melangkah pergi. Kitsune menahan tangannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tidak! Membebaskanmu saja sudah merepotkan apalagi membawamu ke apartmenku? Aku bisa gila!"

Kitsune berbisik tepat ditelinga Sasuke. "Aku ikut denganmu! Kalau tidak, _**aku akan memakan hatimu!**_ " Kini Sasuke takut kalau legenda Kitsune memakan hati manusia benar benar ada.

'Tch! Kenapa aku jadi takut begini?' Batin Sasuke. "B-baiklah! Kau boleh ikut aku! Tapi kita harus menuruni gunung Fuji ini dulu kemudian naik kereta. Aku tidak yakin kau mampu dengan menggunakan kimono itu!" Kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

"Tidak masalah," Kitsune mengacungkan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Lihat ini!" puk. Kemudian Kitsune cantik ini menutupi mata Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

 _SIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG~~_

Kitsune menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari mata Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat lingkungan disekitarnya yang berubah. "I-ini?"

 **INI DIDEPAN APARTMENNYA!**

Dalam sekejap, Kitsune ini sudah dapat sampai didepan apartmen Sasuke dengan sihirnya! Kitsune berhelaian bunga Sakura ini tersenyum senang...

 _._

 _._

 _PRINCESS KITSUNE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continue

A/N:

Hello! Bonjour! Alohaaa...! Mystical Gold kembali lagi dengan fanfiction baru! SasuSaku! Ini terinspirasi dari drakor MY GIRL FRIEND IS A GUMIHO! Cuma kalo disini namanya Kitsune. Oh iya, Kitsune itu kayak gumiho cuma kalo kitsune itu dari Jepang. Sama-sama mahluk mitologi juga dan sama-sama rubah ekor 9. Kitsune sama kayak Kyuubi juga. Lebih lengkapnya, searching saja. Sekian, Senpai, Oppa, Eonni! Silahkan Fav, Review, follow juga boleh...! Hohohooo...

-Salam girang, Mystical Gold


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

_**Princess Kitsune**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Natuto Fanfiction by Mystical Gold**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inspirated by Korean Drama "My Girl Friend Is A Gumiho"**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **(Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Comedy (insyaallah)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's To The Story!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kitsune?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Trouble**_

"Sasuke-kun, aku lapar! Ayo makan daging bakar!" Seru Kitsune konyol ini. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hey! Kau sudah membuatku bangkrut dalam hitungan detik! Astaga... padahal kita baru saja 15 menit yang lalu makan daging bakar! Perut kitsune memangnya terbuat dari apa?! Aku tidak mau meneraktirmu lagi!" Kata Sasuke menolak. Tentu saja menolak, baru saja 15 menit yang lalu mereka keluar dari restoran daging bakar, masa iya harus kembali lagi untuk makan? Dan jangan lupa berkurangnya komisi Sasuke!

"Benarkah begitu? Kau menolak?" Kitsune itu berbicara tepat didepan telinga Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke bergidig ngeri. "Sudah 500 tahun aku tidak makan! Kalau kau tidak mau meneraktir aku daging bakar sekarang, aku akan memakan hatimu!" Ancam Kitsune itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam ditempat. Batinnya takut juga saat Kitsune ini akan memakannya.

 _Sluuuuurrppp_

Kitsune itu menjilat bibirnya dengan suara yang menakutkan. "I-iya! Yasudah, ayo kesana!" Akhirnya Sasuke menuruti kemauan mahkluk cantik ini. Merekapun masuk kembali kedalam restoran daging bakar tadi.

Setelah kedatangan Mahkluk mitologi ini, Sasuke malah kerepotan. Karena berhubung ini hari libur, Kitsune ini mengajak Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Sasuke untuk jalan jalan. Dikurung selama 500 tahun tentu saja membuat Kitsune ini penasaran dengan dunia diluar sana.

"Eh? Bukankah ini nona dan tuan yang tadi? Kalian kembali? Apa belum puas makan daging bakar banyak tadi?" Tanya pelayan restoran yang mengingat wajah customernya tadi.

"Hahaha... iya! Aku sangat lapar! Bisakah kau membawakanku 4 tumpuk daging lagi?" Kata Kitsune blak blakan. Malu. Tentu saja Sasuke malu. Semoga saja kakeknya tidak melihatnya disini. Kalau sampai ketahuan kakeknya, ia mungkin dipecat dari keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat! Dan apa katanya tadi?! 4 tumpuk daging?! Oh... keuangan Sasuke sangat bangkrut bulan ini!

"1 tumpuk saja." Kata Sasuke. Kitsune ini memasang tatapan tak terima. "4 tumpuk! Aku mau 4 tumpuk daging!" Kata Kitsune itu tak mau kalah.

Sasuke memberi isyarat jika 'Aku tidak bawa uang lebih!' Tapi Kitsune itu tetap pada pendiriannya dengan tatapan 'Aku lapar! Aku mau 4 tumpuk daging!'

"Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi! Jadi... kalian ingin pesan berapa tumpuk?" Kata pelayan itu yang terkekeh geli dengan tingkah pelanggannya ini.

"4 tumpuk!"

"1 tumpuk!"

"4 tumpuk!"

"1 tumpuk!"

"4 tumpuk!"

"1 tumpuk saja."

"4 tumpuk!"

"1!"

"4!"

"1!"

"4 tumpuk! Atau hatimu yang menjadi korban!" Akhirnya Sasuke kalah. Sipelayan menafsirkan kalau arti kata _'hatimu yang menjadi korban'_ adalah si gadis ini akan memutuskan hubungan keduanya.

"Baiklah, untuk pasangan kekasih yang unik ini, aku akan segera kembali membawakan 4 tumpuk daging! Mohon menunggu!" Sipelayan segera melesat pergi. Kitsune ini tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang tatapan 'Dasar siluman kelaparan!'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Princess Kitsune**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yo! Sasuke-teme, kenapa hari ini kau lesu sekali? Apa karena kemarin? Oh iya, soal kemarin kami minta maaf sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian! Itu karena kami mendengar suara hantu!" Kata Naruto sembari merangkul Sasuke karena melihat sahabat karibnya ini lesu.

Lingkaran hitam tertera dibawah mata Sasuke. Pandangannya juga sendu seperti tak ada harapan. Terlihat menyedihkan!

"Sasu-chan, jangan marah begitu! Kami tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu! Tapi disana benar benar ada suara hantu!" Timpal Ino menambahi.

"Hnnn..." Sasuke bergumam panjang. Kedua sahabatnya makin tak mengerti.

"Kau ada masalah, teme?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk lemas.

"Siluman," duo pirang itu makin tak mengerti. "Ya, siluman cantik itu membuatku gila. Uangku habis dan batinku tersiksa."

Ino menafsirkan kata kata ambigu Sasuke. "Aku mengerti! Kau baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis dan dia menolaknya yang membuat batinmu tersiksa! Benarkan?" Dasar penggemar sinetron!

"Dia benar benar siluman." Kata Sasuke. "Oh, kau menyebutnya siluman karena ia jahat padamu bukan?" Kata Ino lagi

Sasuke menarik nafas pasrah. "Sudahlah. Otak kalian tidak akan mencerna apa yang aku bilang." Sasuke kembali kekelasnya. Sementara itu duo pirang yang masih terduduk dibangku kantin itu masih tak mengerti.

"Gadis memang membuatnya putus asa." Gumam Naruto dramatis. "Ya, demi masa depan Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita mencarikannya kekasih?" Tanya Ino. "Setuju!" Teriak Naruto girang.

.

 **oOo**

.

Ckreeeek...

Mata Sasuke membelalak, "APA INI?!" Teriak Sasuke ketika membuka pintu apartmennya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sofanya berlubang hitam dibagian tengahnya. Tak salah lagi, itu bekas _dibakar!_

Matanya beralih ke rak buku yang selama ini ia tata rapi. Bukunya telah berterbangan entah kemana.

TV LED miliknya jatuh **pecah dan rusak.**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartmen hancurnya. Kakinya menginjak sebuah cairan merah lengket berair. Tak salah lagi, ini... **ini noda tomat!**

"KITSUNE!" Teriak Sasuke murka.

DEERRRRRRRRRTTT

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN TOLONG!" Suara teriakan Kitsune menggema dari arah dapur. Sasuke berlari kedapur. Ya AMPUN!

Kondisi dapurnya lebih parah. Noda tomat yang sudah tak berbentuk berada dimana mana. Ternyata yang tadi diteriaki Kitsune itu adalah sebuah,

BLENDER

Ya, blender itu berputar dan menghasilkan suara yang bising. Kitsune itu berteriak karena takut dengan suara blender itu. Maklumi saja, 500 tahun yang lalu belum ada blender.

Tek.

Sasuke mematikan blendernya seraya menatap siluman cantik ini dengan tajam. Tatapan yang dapat diartikan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

Kitsune itu tersenyum manis. Noda tomat yang menempel dipipi dan bajunya terlihat lucu. Sebentar-I-i-itu yang ia pakai adalah baju Sasuke! Dan parahnya itu adalah baju seragam basket Sasuke! Warnanya putih pula! Mana besok ada pelajarannya!

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun! Untung aku selamat! Alat alat dirumahmu memang menakutkan!" Kata Kitsune.

"Ya. Kau selamat! Tapi apartmenku hancur! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Ini blender! Untuk apa kau nyalakan?! Sofaku berlubang, rak bukuku hancur, TVku rusak, dan sekarang tomatku-... Tomatku masih ada bukan?" Sasuke segera memeriksa kulkasnya. Nihil. Tomat kesayangannya telah musnah!

"Kau..." Sasuke geram. "DIMANA TOMATKU!" Teriak Sasuke.

Kitsune itu terlihat berpikir. "Tomat itu... apa?"

Plak

Sasuke memukul jidatnya kesal. Dasar menyusahkan!

"Oh iya, Sasuke-kun, barang berbentuk kotak itu sangat menakutkan! Ia bisa menyala! Karena takut, aku menonjoknya hingga pecah! Dan apa kau tahu, aku baru tahu cara menyalakan korek api! Karena penasaran, aku mencoba membakar sofa itu! Ternyata apinya sangat besar! Lalu aku meniupnya dan buku buku itu beserta tempatnya malah roboh! Dan barang yang baru saja aku nyalakan ini tiba tiba mengeluarkan suara aneh! Dan buah yang berwarna merah ini aku makan. Rasanya aneh! Aku lebih suka daging! Oh iya, Barang barangmu sebaiknya buang saja! Itu membahayakan!" Jelas Kitsune itu panjang lebar dengan antusias dan semangat berapi api.

Sasuke mendengus lesu. "Yang berbentuk kotak itu namanya TV! Untuk menonton acara stasiun televisi! Dasar kau ini! Monster Kitsune yang tidak beretika!"

"Hihihi.." Kitsune itu tertawa girang, "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku 'Sakura'! Aku suka nama itu! Seperti bunga yang aku suka!" Kata Kitsune yang berubah nama menjadi Sakura itu. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Ulang Kitsune itu dengan gembira.

"Terserah! Sebaik apapun namamu, kau tetap saja monster!" Ejek Sasuke. "Ayo bereskan!" Perintah Sasuke.

Mereka berduapun mulai membereskan apartmen yang dihancurkan Sakura. Mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar saat melihat kuatnya Kitsune ini. Ia mampu membereskan dapur kapal pecah milik Sasuke hingga rapi kembali hanya dalam hitungan detik! Sekuat inikah kekuatan Kitsune?

Selesai membereskan apartmennya, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya, Hey! Lepaskan bajuku! Besok aku harus memakainya!"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Aku suka baju ini!"

"Lepaskan baju itu!" Desis Sasuke tajam.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan. Sekarang. Juga!"

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke kesal dan membuka paksa baju yang dipakai Sakura. Tapi jangan lupa, Sakura adalah seorang kitsune! Kekuatannya mencapai ribuan kali tenaga kuda!

Bruk!

Sasuke terhempas ketembok dan kepalanya terbentur akibat pukulan dari Sakura. Ia meringis kesakitan. "Akh..." Sasuke mengusap keningnya. Tertera darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa apa? Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud!" Ucap Sakura sembari menghampiri Sasuke yang kesakitan.

"Sssh.. sudahlah. Tolong ambilkan plester didalam laci." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng yang membuat Sasuke kesal. 'Apa maumu hah sebenarnya?!' Batin Sasuke.

Sakura mengusap kening Sasuke. Dan hebat! Luka dikening Sasuke langsung menghilang! Benar benar kekuatan yang fantastis!

"Kau... bagaimana bisa?" Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ah, sudahlah. Seharusnya aku tidak membuka baju yang kau pakai secara paksa. Aku malah seperti melecehkan seorang gadis."

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun, melecehkan itu apa?" Tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke menepuk dahinya kesal.

"Melecehkan itu seperti membuat sesuatu yang tidak disenangi orang lain." Sakura nampak berpikir. "Ah, sudahlah, dijelaskanpun kau tidak akan mengerti! Ngomong ngomong... sejak kau tinggal di Apartmenku, kau belum pernah kubelikan baju, bukan? Kemarin kau memakai kimonomu terus. Dan saat makan daging bakar kau memakai bajuku. Dan sepertinya... kita harus berbelanja!'

"Um... tapi, Sasuke-kun, berbelanja itu apa?" Tanya Sakura kelewat polos. Sasuke mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Dasar Kitsune kolot! Batin Sasuke.

"Berbelanja itu artinya membeli sesuatu yang kita inginkan." Kata Sasuke. "Wah.. kalau begitu aku mau berbelanja daging bakar!" Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Tidak! Meneraktirmu sudah membuatku bangkrut! Sudah, ayo belanja!" Ajak Sasuke.

.

.

Princess Kitsune

.

.

"WAAAH! DINGIN! DISINI HEBAT, SASUKE-KUN! AKU SUKA!" Teriak Sakura girang saat sampai dibutik ternama disebuah mall. Malu. Sangat sangat malu. Begitulah Sasuke saat ini.

"Kampungan sekali gadis itu!"

"Lihatlah baju yang ia pakai! Lusuh begitu!"

"Memang gadis yang aneh. Apa dia atlit basket kesasar?"

Sasuke mulai risih dengan omongan orang orang disekitarnya yang mengatai Sakura aneh. Memang aneh. Sakura berloncatan kesana kemari dengan girang dan senang ruangan itu dingin. Karena ada _AC_ tentunya!

"Sstt... Sakura! Kemari!" Bisik Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan aksi loncat meloncatnya dan mendatangi Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Balas Sakura yang ikut berbisik.

"Diamlah! Jangan udik!" Bisik Sasuke. "Udik itu apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan berbisik tentunya. "Sudahlah, lihatlah gadis cantik yang ada disana!" Sasuke menunjuk seorang gadis berhelaian indigo panjang lengkap dengan mata berwarna soft purple. Sakura menengok kearah gadis itu dan mengangguk.

"Namanya Hyūga Hinata! Aku akan menemuinya dengan dalil ingin mencarikanmu baju! Dia itu kakak kelasku! Aku menyukainya!" Ucap Sasuke. Entah mengapa tersirat rasa tidak terima dihati Sakura tapi Sakura hanya mengangguk saja.

Sasuke dan Sakura datang menghampiri gadis cantik bernama Hyūga Hinata itu. "Hay, Hinata-senpai." Panggil Sasuke kalem.

Hinata menengok. "Eh? Kau... Uchiha? Um.. ada perlu apa? Dan... gadis ini?" Hinata melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tak suka. Sakura melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"Hihihi! Aku Sakura!" Ucap Sakura sambil berogiji 130 derajat. Hinata sigadis fashionable menatap Sakura jijik. 'Kampungan sekali dia! Bajunya sangat tidak elit!' Batin Hinata. Oh... martabat Sasuke hancur setelah ini karena telah membawa gadis dari antah berantah!

Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Hinata. "Aku mau berbelanja! Berbelanja!" Teriak Sakura girang. Menahan malu. Tentu saja itu yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Hn... sekiranya tolong pilihkan beberapa baju untuknya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai akan kubayar." Kata Sasuke. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, dia ini siapamu, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata.

Deg

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. "Dia... tidak lebih dari temanku! Aaa-begitulah!" Ucap Sasuke asal. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Teman yang menyedihkan. Tapi tak apa. Aku akan buat ia tidak udik macam ini." Kata Hinata.

"Hn. Terimakasih, senpai!" Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-san, kau boleh memilih baju apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Hinata. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan panik.

'Gawat! Pasti Hinata-senpai ingin mengetahui selera berpakaian Kitsune bodoh ini! Semoga tuhan melindungiku dan tidak membunuhku karena jatuhnya harga diriku!' Kata Sasuke dalam hati kecilnya sambil terus memanjatkan doa.

"Sepertinya yang ini bagus!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah dress selutut yang mengembang dibagian bawahnya dengan warna merah marun dan bermotif bunga. Kita sudah tahu bukan kenapa Sakura memilihnya?

"Lihat Sasuke-kun! Ada motif bunga Sakura! Aku suka!" Kata Kitsune itu riang. Sasuke memukul dahinya sendiri karena bodohnya Kitsune ini.

"Aku tahu kau suka bunga, tapi ini bunga Mawar! Bukan Sakura!" Kata Sasuke. "Kau memiliki teman yang memalukan, Uchiha-san. Tapi minimal pilihan bajunya lumayan baik." Sasuke sangat sangat bersyukur Sakura masih bisa memilih baju yang baik. "Kau boleh mencoba baju itu diruang ganti, Sakura-san. Sambil menunggu kau berganti baju, aku akan memilihkan baju lain untukmu." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura secepat kilat masuk keruang ganti yang ditunjukan Hinata dengan riang.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat! Aku seperti daging bakar! Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" Kata Sakura yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti sembari berputar putar dengan dress bagian bawahnya yang mengembang indah.

Sasuke terkekeh geli dengan tingkah polos Kitsune ini. "Dasar!" Ucap Sasuke pelan. "Untunglah kau tidak terlihat seperti monster!"

"Grrrr...Haaaa!" Sakura menggeram lucu pada Sasuke. "Hey, kalau seperti itu kau malah terlihat seperti kucing garong!" Kata Sasuke.

"Yang penting aku cantik, kan? Cantik! Cantik! Cantik!" Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tetap saja kau ini monster!" Ejek Sasuke.

Hinata datang membawa 5 tas berisi baju belanjaan untuk Sakura. "Ini, Uchiha-san. Kau bisa bayar dikasir" Hinata memberikan kertas bertuliskan total harga yang harus dibayar. Mata Sasuke membelalak seketika.

'Astaga! 5000 dollar?! Ohh, kakek, maafkan aku! Pasti kakek akan marah besar padaku! Bagaimana ini?!' Pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan kekasir. "Ini." Sasuke dengan tidak rela memberikan kartu ATM nya pada pegawai kasir tersebut. Terjadilah acara tarik menarik kartu ATM.

"Tuan, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kartu ini?" Tegur pegawai kasir itu. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah. Isi Kartu ATM tercintanya telah lenyap dalam jumlah banyak. 'Uangku... oh tidak! Jangan gesek kartu berhargaku!' Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hinata-senpai, terimakasih ya, sudah mau memilihkan baju terbaik dibutikmu ini." Kata Sasuke sambil berojigi. Karena melihat Sakura disebelahnya diam saja, Sasuke menendang kaki Sakura.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?!" Sahut Sakura. Sasuke mengisyaratkan pada Sakura 'Ucapkan terimakasih padanya!'

Brukk

Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh. "Rasakan itu!" Kata Sakura. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke terjatuh langsung menolongnya untuk bangun.

 _Gggrrttt~_

Kulit Sasuke dan Hinata bersentuhan. Chakra Kitsune yang tertanam dihati Sasuke telah dialirkan pada Hinata lewat tangan mereka yang bersentuhan.

 **Bruk!**

Sakura lunglai jatuh kelantai sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Nafasnya terlihat sesak. "Akhh... ch-chakraku!"

"Kau kenapa?!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura. Orang orang juga mulai mengerubungi mereka termasuk Hinata. "Sakiiiit... akh! B-bawa aku! K-ke tempat y-yang s-sepi!" Rintih Sakura.

Sasuke tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi segera menggendong Sakura ala brydal style pergi dari butik Hinata. Tempat yang sepi?! Dimana?! Batin Sasuke panik.

"C-cepat! Sa-shuk-ke-kun..." rintihan Sakura makin pilu. Dengan tergesa gesa, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kegudang mall itu. Untunglah! Dugaannya benar! Gudang itu kosong!

"Sekarang apa?!" Tanya Sasuke setelah membaringkan Sakura dilantai.

 _Syuuuuuuuut~_

Mata Sasuke membulat saat ini. _9 ekor putih keemasan muncul dari belakang Sakura._

"E-ekormu?! Kenapa?!" Tanya Sasuke panik. "Cium aku!" Pinta Kitsune itu.

Sasuke segera menuruti kata kata Sakura dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Nafas Sakura mulai teratur dan tenang.

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh bersentuhan dengan gadis lain?! Chakraku jadi berkurang dalam jumlah banyak! Rasanya sangat sesak apa kau tahu?! Hosh.. chakraku hanya tertinggal 30 persen! Aku menyuruhmu untuk membawaku ketempat sepi karena takut orang orang tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya karena ekorku ini!" Omel Sakura panjang lebar.

"Maafkan aku! Aku lupa dengan itu! Tapi.. apa tidak ada cara lain untuk memulihkan chakramu?" Tanya Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Sakura menyeringai tajam. "Makan daging bakar!" Seru Sakura.

"APA?! TIDAK!" Teriak Sasuke kalut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Princess Kitsune**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hmm! Sasuke-kun! Daging bakar disini memang yang terbaik! Chakraku jadi terisi kembali!" Kata Sakura sembari memasukkan sepotong daging bakar kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya penuh selera.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat murung karena nasib ATMnya berada diujung tanduk. "Chakramu memang terisi, tapi uangku habis! Dasar! Kalau kakekku tahu, habislah aku!"

"Yang penting kekuatanku kembali!" Kata Sakura. "Cih! Monster egois!" Gerutu Sasuke.

Sementara itu, seorang pria berpakaian jas lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya bicara kepada orang ditelponnya. "Ayah, ternyata Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis!"

'Apa?! Apakah gadis itu yang menghabiskan isi ATM cucuku?!' Tanya orang disebrang telpon.

"Hn. Sepertinya begitu. Karena Sasuke memegang 5 buah tas belanjaan berlogo Hyuuga's Fashion! Tidak salah lagi jika itu brand untuk wanita! Tapi kita tidak boleh asal tuduh dulu, ayah! Bisa saja itu tas bekas!"

'Dasar anak bodoh! Mana mungkin Sasuke mengumpulkan tas bekas! Obito, aku tidak mau tahu, aku akan menghubunginya sekarang juga!' Omel suara pria ditelpon itu yang dipanggil 'ayah' oleh orang yang menelpon.

"Tapi ayah-"

PIP

"Huhh dasar ayah!" Gerutu pria bernama Uchiha Obito itu. "Sasuke, tolong maafkan paman mu ini karena sudah mengusik kehidupan pribadimu.. semoga saja kakek tua itu masih menganggapmu sebagai cucunya.." gumam Obito takut takut plus khawatir.

Dan kekhawatiran pria yang terlihat seperti bodyguard tadi benar, kini nada dering 'See You Again' dari handphone nya berbunyi dan tertera ID calling bertuliskan 'Kakek tua yang merepotkan'. Sasuke jadi takut untuk mengangkat panggilan dari kakek tercintanya itu. 'Ada apa kakek menelpon?' Batinnya jadi khawatir. Firasatnya buruk kali ini.

"Itu yang berbunyi apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang masih memakan daging bakarnya. Sasuke memaksakan senyumannya. "Ini namanya handphone. Untuk komunikasi. Um, aku angkat telpon dulu." Sasuke segera menjauh dari Sakura.

Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat telpon dari sang kakek. "H-halo, kakek. A-apa k-kabar?"

'Hn? Tumben sekali kau bertanya kabarku?'

Dug Dag Dug

Jantung Sasuke berpacu kencang dan keringat mulai muncul dipelipisnya, "Ah, kakek, aku sayang kakek, apakah kakek baik baik saja? Ya karena aku... baik baik saja disini! Hahaha! Begitulah!" Sasuke terdengar seperti orang bodoh dipercakapan telpon ini. Rasanya karakter dinginnya sudah menghilang.

'Kakekmu disini baik baik saja. Syukurlah cucuku baik disana. Aku merindukanmu. Maka dari itu, minggu depan, datanglah kerumahku untuk makan malam. Ajak juga gadis yang sedang bersamamu itu.'

Deg

Kalimat terakhir kakeknya terasa membuat dirinya kiamat detik itu juga. Cara bicara kakeknya juga berbeda. Terdengar dibuat buat dan menyeramkan. Membawa monster ini?! Sejak kapan kakeknya tahu ia sedang bersama seorang gadis? Apa kakeknya menyewa mata mata? Kalau Kitsune ini ia bawa, pasti sesuatu yang memalukan akan terjadi. Maka dari itu, Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

"Ah iya kakek. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Saat ini aku sedang bersama Hyūga Hinata. Pasti minggu depan aku akan mengajaknya kerumah kakek." Good Job Sasuke! Dengan begini pasti aku akan lebih mudah mendekati Hinata-senpai batin Sasuke bersenandung ria.

'Cucuku, jagalah martabat keluarga Uchiha dengan kejujuran. Kau tidak pandai berbohong, cucuku. Sejak kapan keturunan Hyūga berambut merah muda?' Shit! Pasti ada mata mata disekitar sini! Sasuke yakin! Kenapa kakeknya bisa tahu warna rambut gadis yang tengah bersamanya?! Gagal sudah rencana untuk mendekati Hinata!

"Maafkan aku kakek! Tapi aku..." Sasuke mencari alasan yang tepat. "Uhuk.. Uhuk... aku sedang... sedang batuk, kek! Maaf, tidak bisa!" Yes! That's Right! Inner Sasuke beryeriak girang.

'Aku menyuruhmu kemari minggu depan! Bukan sekarang! Aku tidak mau tahu, jangan lupa minggu depan, dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu! Tidak ada alasan! Atau kartu ATM mu kublokir!'

"Tapi-"

PIP

"Ah, baka! Bagaimana ini?! Masalah besar!" Gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku juga mau handphone sepertimu!" Kata Sakura. Mata Sasuke melotot tak percaya. "Hey, apa kau kira harga ponsel seperti harga sayur dipasar?! Kau sudah menghabiskan 5000 dollar untuk bajumu! Dasar! Penyedot ATM!" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Hum? Kau tidak mau memberikan handphone padaku?" Tanya Kitsune itu dengan delikan tajam. "Ya sudah, PELAYAN AKU PESAN 5 TUMPUK-"

"Hey! Hentikan! Ya! Iya! Aku akan belikan ponsel untukmu! Tapi jangan pesan daging bakar lagi! Monster jahat!" Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari pelukannya terlalu kencang hingga Sasuke sulit bernafas.

"H-hey! Uhuk! K-kau! L-lep-has! Aku t-tidak bisa bernafas!" Ucap Sasuke. "Ah, maaf Sasuke-kun! Ini pasti karena chakraku sudah kembali penuh-"

"LEPASKAN DULU PELUKANMU!" Potong Sasuke.

Sakura segera melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari berikutnya, pandangan Sasuke masih lesu saat disekolah. Pasti kalian tahu kenapa kan? Ya, uangnya habis untuk membiayai segala kebutuhan Kitsune itu.

"Aku bersumpah untuk tidak meneraktirnya daging bakar lagi!" Gumam Sasuke.

Kini langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat sesuatu didepannya. Antrian panjang terlihat kira kira 500 meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pandangannya teralih pada sumber antrian itu.

"Dobe dan Ino-Pig? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Gumam Sasuke saat melihat sumber antrian itu dari kedua sahabatnya. Naruto dan Ino tengah duduk disebuah kursi sementara para gadis mengantri didepan mereka. Hey! Tunggu dulu! Jika dilihat lihat... kenapa semua yang antri disini adalah perempuan? Pasti ada yang tidak beres batin Sasuke.

"Dobe! Pig!" Panggil Sasuke.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya termasuk para gadis yang mengantri.

"Aa, itu dia pangeran kita! Uchiha Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dan Ino bersamaan.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. Hey! Sebenarnya ada apa?!

"KYAAAA! UCHIHA SASUKE! KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"AISHITERU SASUKE-KUN! KYAAA!"

"SASUKE-KUN! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Mulut Sasuke menganga tak mengerti. Ada apa sih? Tapi firasatnya buruk kali ini!

"Sasuke-chan! Lari!" Teriak Ino.

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke berlari dan benar saja, antrian gadis gadis tadi sudah berubah menjadi segerombolan gadis yang mengejar Sasuke. Tuhan tolong aku teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya. Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak segerombolan gadis yang siap menerkam itu.

Bruk!

Sasuke terjatuh dihalaman sekolah. Kini nyawanya ada diujung tanduk. Ia tidak siap untuk menjadi santapan para gadis liar ini!

'Tuhan, aku belum siap mati sekarang!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

 _Kata Author:_

 _Astagaaa... fic ini updatenya lama banget! Uh.. sangat banyak yang harus aku lakukan selain menulis fict aneh ini! Maaf kalo gaterlalu mirip My Girl Friend is a Gumiho ya.. dan sifat Sasuke gaterlalu dingin karena aku juga mencampurnya dengan sifat sifat konyolnya DaeWoong..! Gimana? Apa memuaskan? Kakek Madara memang keras kepala ya!_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review! Aku senanggg... sekali! THANKS SUDAH REVIEW! TSR! Inilah Balasan Review dari author yang amatiran ini:**_

 _ **echaNM: Iya! Aku juga sukaaa sekali drakor itu! Apalagi happy ending pula! Makasih udah nunggu fict ini! TSR!**_

 _ **ruru kazeharu: Tidaaak aku bukan fujoshiiiii... TSR!**_

 _ **f3: Sudah lanjut! TSR!**_

 _ **KhofitaRenaZalfran: Makasih bilang fict ini keren! Semangat darimu membangkitkanku untuk melanjutkan fict ini! Aku juga ketawa tawa lihat tingkah lucu nan romantisnya MiHo-DaeWoong! *HoyHoycouplelovers* TSR!**_

 _ **-Salam Hoy Hoy, Mystical Gold**_


	3. Chapter 3: FireWork Kiss

"Sasuke-chan! Lari!" Teriak Ino.

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke berlari dan benar saja, antrian gadis gadis tadi sudah berubah menjadi segerombolan gadis yang mengejar Sasuke. Tuhan tolong aku teriak Sasuke dalam hatinya. Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak segerombolan gadis yang siap menerkam itu.

Bruk!

Sasuke terjatuh dihalaman sekolah. Kini nyawanya ada diujung tanduk. Ia tidak siap untuk menjadi santapan para gadis liar ini!

'Tuhan, aku belum siap mati sekarang!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

 _ **Princess Kitsune**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A Natuto Fanfiction by Mystical Gold**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Inspirated by Korean Drama "My Girl Friend Is A Gumiho"**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **(Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Comedy (insyaallah)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let's To The Story!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kitsune?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: FireWorks Kiss**_

Grep!

Syuuunggggg...

Sasuke menengok kedepannya. Seseorang menarik tangannya lalu melemparnya hingga kebelakang pohon. Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena ranting pohon menggores pipinya. Dia...? _**Kitsune?!**_ Bagaimana bisa dia disini?! Sasuke juga melihat segerombol gadis gadis tadi bergerak sangat lambat! Seperti _slow motion!_

Kemudian Sakura berlari kebelakang pohon dimana tempat Sasuke ia lempar. Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat yang membuat sedikit semburat merah dipipi Sasuke. Sakura pun tersenyum. "Sembunyi, Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke masih tak mengerti."Ah!" Sasuke ikut memeluk erat Sakura jelmaan Kitsune itu. Sakura menjentikkan jarinya,

Ctikk..

Syungggg...

"Hey! Dimana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya salah satu dari segerombol gadis itu. Mereka heran mengapa Sasuke hilang begitu saja.

"Larinya cepat sekali!" Keluh mereka. Yang lain pun ikut ikutan mengeluh

"Ah.. bagaimana ini?! Padahal perjanjian di formulir tadi setiap peserta yang mendaftar boleh mencubit pipi Sasuke-kun!" Apa?! Formulir apa?! Sasuke benar benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini! Terlebih lagi ia dan Sakura masih berpelukan erat untuk menyembunyikan diri!

"Ayo kita protes pada Uzumaki dan Yamanaka sialan itu! Mereka berdua telah menipu kita!" Provokator salah satu gadis. Gerombolan gadis itupun kembali dan tak berniat mengejar Sasuke lagi. Hembusan nafas lega akhirnya keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya kau selamat!" Kata Sakura yang masih belum menyadari posisi mereka.

"Ya begitulah... tapi setelah ini aku harus protes pada duo pirang itu! Apalagi yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan!" Rutuk Sasuke yang juga belum menyadari posisi mereka.

"Huhmm... hangat ya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dibahu Kitsune itu. "Ya, hangat sekali..." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi sepoi juga mendukung suasana disana.

-1 menit

-5 menit

-15 menit

"ASTAGA!" Sasuke berteriak dan segera melepas pelukan mereka. Kini wajah Sasuke seperti kepiting rebus tapi tidak hal nya dengan Sakura. Wajahnya tenang dan biasa saja.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, ini sebenarnya dimana? Kenapa tempat ini ramai sekali?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini sekolah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?!" Bibir Sakura menganga kagum. "Wuaah... Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" Sakura menyentuh tembok sekolah dibelakangnya dan wajah cantiknya terlihat girang. "Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak bermimpikan?! 500 tahun yang lalu sekolah hanya untuk kalangan bangsawan saja! Dan bangunan ini sungguh hebat!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah Sakura ini. "Dasar.."

Sakura mendekat pada Sasuke. "Aku.. Sasuke-kun, aku juga ingin sekolah! Ya! Sekolah! Sekolah! Sekolah!" Apa?! Apakah dia belum puas menghabiskan 5000 dollar untuk baju bajunya?! Biaya sekolah lebih mahal dari itu! Belum lagi ini adalah sekolah yang elit!

"Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Sasuke yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Wajah Sakura menjadi kecewa. "Tapi.. aku mau sekolah.."

Sasuke tak tahan dengan puppy eyes monster yang memakai dress putih polos tanpa lengan ini. "Pulanglah. Nanti aku akan membelikanmu ponsel." Sasuke apa kau gila? Bagaimana dengan ATM mu? Ya tapi setidaknya biaya ponsel lebih murah dari biaya sekolah.

Senyum seketika langsung mengembang di wajah Sakura. "Benarkah? Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum riang hingga matanya menyipit. "Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun! Kyaa! Kau memang baik! Kyaa!" Teriak Sakura senang. Entah mengapa, bibir Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Dan entah mengapa, tangan Sasuke teegerak untuk mengacak acak pucuk kepala merah muda Sakura. "Pulanglah." Kata Sasuke.

 _ **)''(Mystical Gold)''(**_

"Hihihihi... Nanti Sasuke-kun akan membeli ponsel untukku! Sugoi! Sugoi!" Teriak Sakura sambil jalan setengah melompat karena kegirangan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, 50 meter dibelakang dirinya kini ada seorang pria yang tersenyum melihatnya dari kejauhan. Pria tampan itu membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya dan berkata tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, " _Hime, kita bertemu lagi..."_

 **.O.o.O.**

 _Jdugg! Jdugg!_

"Aww!" Ringis Ino dan Naruto bersamaan saat merasakan denyut nyeri dibagian ubun ubun keduanya. Keduanya menengok ke belakang. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah murkanya menatap kedua siswa pirang ini dengan tajam.

"E-eh? Ru-rupanya ada Sasu-chan disini!" Kata Ino disertai tawa garingnya.

"Teme... apa kau sehat? Ah maksudku-apa k-kau b-baik baik s-saja?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Dikejar segerombol gadis gila apa itu yang kau sebut ' **baik baik saja'**?!" Ucap Sasuke diiringi aura hitam membunuh dibelakang dirinya.

Naruto dan Ino jadi bergidik ngeri dengan Sasuke. Keadaan kelas sangat sepi saat ini. Ya, tentu saja, karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah! Seharian disekolah ini Naruto dan Ino menghindari Sasuke karena takut pria emo itu akan marah besar pada keduanya. Tapi saat pulang sekolah ini keduanya dicegat oleh Sasuke dengan jitakan keras di ubun ubun mereka.

Braaak!

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi?! Antrian wanita itu dan kejaran mereka sambil berteriak 'aku mencintai Sasuke-kun'! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Desak Sasuke diiringi _gebrakan meja_ yang ia pukul sebelumnya. Naruto dan Ino tampak semakin terdesak.

"Aaa-itu.. k-kami tau kau sedang kesepian dan i-ingin mencari um.. kekasih.. maka dari itu, k-kami membuat audisi untuk um.. menjadi kekasihmu! Ini tidak bermaksud apa apa, Sasu-chan! Tenang saja!" Sanggah Ino. Sasuke makin menajamkan matanya pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ehehe... teme, tapi ini juga menguntungkan lho! Setiap yang mau mendaftar persyaratan nya adalah membayar sebesar 2 dollar saja! Dengan begitu kami dapat komisi dan-AW! HEY INO! KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU!" Teriak Naruto sambil memandang Ino dengan muram sementara Ino mengeluarkan pelototan tajamnya pada Naruto.

"T-tidak, Sasuke! Kita benar benar tidak dapat apa apa! Aku tulus membantumu! Jangan gubris kata kata si dobe ini!" Kata Ino.

"Untuk apa kalian lakukan itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Duo pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku sudah punya kekasih, jadi kalian tidak usah repot repot mencarikan kekasih untukku."

"APA?!" Teriak Naruto dan Ino.

"Beritahu, siapa dia, Sasu-chan?!" Kata Ino penasaran. "Kau jahat, teme! Punya kekasih tidak memberitahu kami!" Gerutu Naruto.

"Kalian ingin tahu?" Keduanya mengangguk penasaran. "Kekasihku itu, _Hinata-senpai!"_

 _Meoww_

 _ **Jdugg!**_

"Aw! Hey! Kenapa kalian menjitakku?!" Pekik Sasuke saat Ino dan Naruto kompak menjitak dahinya **. Nyerinya 2x lipat** dari jitakkannya tadi.

 _"BWAHAHAHAAAA!"_ Gelak tawa langsung pecah dari duo pirang berbeda gender ini. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memegangi dahinya yang nyeri sehabis dijitak kelak oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Sasu-chan! Gadis yang hampir sempurna seperti dia mana mungkin mau padamu hah?!" Geram Ino. "Iya! Lagipula Hinata-senpai cantik, kaya, dan populer disekolah ini! Kau sendiri? Pria aneh yang suka menyendiri diperpustakaan! Sangat lucu bila dia mau denganmu!" Ucap Naruto menyela.

"Tch! Ya, kuakui aku hanya berbohong! Puas kalian?!" Kesal Sasuke.

 _'Gee! Gee! Gee! Gee! Gee!'_

Nada dering _'Gee'_ dari SNSD terdengar dari ponsel Ino. "Ah, ibuku." Ino mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya.

Hmm.. ngomong ngomong soal ponsel.. Sasuke jadi teringat sesuatu... apa ya? Sasuke mencoba menerka apa yang berhubungan dengan ponsel. Ah YA, Sasuke ingat!

"AH! AKU PULANG DULU!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari keluar dari kelas. Dua sahabatnya itu tak mengerti ada apa dengan Sasukenya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Princess Kitsune**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke melirik sebentar kotak berwarna putih yang ada ditangannya sembari menunggu bus berhenti didepannya. "Hn, semoga saja monster itu menyukai ponsel ini.." gumam Sasuke disertai helaan nafas setelahnya. "Alasan apalagi yang harus kupakai untuk hilangnya uang setelah membeli ponsel ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal entah pada siapa. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Bodoh! Kapan ada bus yang berhenti! Sudah 45 menit aku disini!" Teriak Sasuke. Beberapa orang mulai menengok kearahnya dan tentu saja pria tampan ini malu bukan kepalang. Jika kakeknya tahu, pasti ia akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha!

Tin! Tin!

Inner Sasuke berteriak girang saat ada bus yang berhenti didepannya. Akhirnya! Akhirnya penantian panjang ini selesai juga! Akhirnyaaaaa! Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya sembari berlari untuk menaiki bus itu. Jika ini adalah kompetisi kesabaran, mungkin saja lari Sasuke sudah diberi _efek slow motion dan berkumandang lagu 'We Are The Champion'._

 _Grep!_

Seseorang dibelakangnya menahan bahu tegap Sasuke. Sasuke yang hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi masuk bus pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang.

Senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh tanya, "Paman Obito? Apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

"Ayo ikut paman! Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!" Ucap seorang yang dipanggil paman oleh Sasuke. Ya, _dialah Uchiha Obito._

"Apa?! Jadi usahaku untuk menunggu bus selama 45 menit disini sia sia saja? Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut paman! Besok saja!" Titah Sasuke yang dongkol dengan paman anehnya yang satu ini. 'Heh, paman bodoh! Kenapa tidak daritadi kau menjemputku disini hah?!' Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau masih tidak mau ikut dengan Obito?" Suara baritone serak dibelakang Obito membuat Sasuke terperangah. Mata onyx Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Bibir Sasuke juga menganga gemetar ketakutan sampai ia tak merasa kotak putih yang ia pegang sudah terjatuh ketanah. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang setengah memutih, kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya, dan suara angkuh baritone serak ini! Tak salah lagi, dia-

"K-kakek...?"

- _Uchiha Madara!_

 _._

 _._

 _Mystical Gold_

 _._

 _._

"Aku yakin teme akan terkejut dengan ini!" Ucap Naruto mantap. Saat ini ia dan Ino selesai pulang dari sebuah toko. **Toko mainan**. Hah? Apa yang mereka beli?

 **Petasan**.

Astaga! Untuk apa? Petasan? Ya, duo pirang berotak _kriminal_ ini sedang melancarkan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kita ledakkan tepat didepan pintu!" Kata Ino. "Setuju!" Naruto mengacungkan plastik belanjaan yang ia bawa. Tentu saja berisi petasan.

4 telapak kaki itu kini sudah menapaki teras apartmen Sasuke. Nomor **666**. Semua orang juga tahu ini angka setan, tapi entah mengapa Sasuke memilih nomor apartmen ini.

 _ **Ctass~**_

Naruto menyalakan korek gasnya dan membakar salah satu sumbu petasan. Dan terdengarlah-..

 **DORR! DOR! DORRR! DOOOR! DODODODOR! DOR! DORRDORR!**

Suaranya begitu nyaring sehingga Naruto dan Ino menutup telinga mereka sambil tertawa tawa nista.

" _Hihihihihihiiii~"_

Terdengar suara gadis tertawa aneh disana. Firasat dua anak sekolah menengah atas ini mulai memburuk. Keduanya menelan saliva masing masing dengan gugup.

"I-ino.. tadi itu.. suara siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"K-kur-rasa... b-bukan suara Sasuke..." Ino juga ketakutan. Sangat sangat takut yang dirasakan dua anak itu.

 _Creeeeeek..._

Pintu apartmen terbuka. Tubuh Naruto dan Ino bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Terlihatlah seorang wanita dengan wajah menunduk kebawah dengan baju berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Tawa menyeramkan wanita itu makin jadi.

"Hihihihi~"

"I-INO!/ N~NARUTO!" Panggil keduanya bersamaan sambil bertatapan. "K-kita sepertinya harus..."

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto dan Ino sambil lari dari sana. Kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan, siapa perempuan yang membukakan pintu apartmen Sasuke? Ya, Sakura Kitsune.

Alis Sakura mengernyit bingung pada dua orang yang lari tadi. "Hey! Kenapa kalian pergi? Hey! Ayo mainkan lagi! Suara itu hebat! Hey! Kembali!" Teriak Sakura sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya.

Kini perhatiannya teralih pada benda yang ada didalam plastik pink dikakinya. Saat ia buka, Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. "Apa ini? Tapi... sepertinya hebat! Apa ini yang membuat suara hebat tadi? Sebaiknya aku bawa!" Sakura membawa plastik serta merta isinya kedalam apartmen Sasuke dengan perasaan riang.

.

.O.O.

.

' _Bawa gadis itu besok kemari atau kau akan kunikahkan saja dengan Obito!'_

Kalimat kakeknya masih terngiang ngiang ditelinga Sasuke. Ya, kalimat yang sangat mengerikan! Apa?! Menikah dengan paman Uchiha Obito yang masih lajang yang kini usianya sudah mencapai kepala 3? Oh, katakan jika ini mimpi! Lebih baik tidak menikah seumur hidup daripada harus menikah dengan sesama jenis terlebih lagi itu adalah pamannya!

" _Hiii_..." Sasuke bergidik jijik. "Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan bunuh diri!"

Malam yang penuh bintang ini kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dan seorang Sasuke Uchiha masih berkeliaran dijalan. Setelah di introgasi lebih dari 4 jam, Otak Sasuke hampir meledak dan ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana. Apa yang sebenarnya ditanyakan? Tenru saja tentang mahkluk bernama Kitsune itu!

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai didepan apartmen miliknya. Matanya mendelik tajam saat melihat sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah dibawahnya. Ya, bungkus petasan.

"Tidak mungkin monster itu main petasan kan?" Gumam Sasuke.

Ting..! Tong..! Ting..! Tong..! Ting..! Tong..!

Sasuke memencet bel dengan tak sabaran. Apa monster itu sudah tidur batin Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu apartmennya.

Creekk..

"Ha? Tidak dikunci?" Ucap Sasuke heran sambil melangkah masuk kedalam.

 **DOOORR! DODODODODODODRR!**

Sasuke diterpa shock ditempat dengan suara yang bising tiba tiba itu. Saat kakinya masuk lebih jauh lagi, ia melihat Sakura sedang menyalakan korek api dan sebuah petasan ditangannya-PETASAN?! ASTAGA!

GREP!

Sasuke buru buru mengambil paksa petasan petasan nista itu dari tangan Sakura sebelum besok apartmennya masuk dalam berita kebakaran di TV.

"Hey! Kenapa kau ambil? Aku baru saja tahu bagaimana cara menyalakannya!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Hey, bodoh! Ini petasan! Apartmenku bisa terbakar dan tanganmu bisa terluka! Apa kau tidak tahu hah?! Ini berbahaya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Wah, jadi ini namanya petasan?!" Kata Sakura antusias. "Oh iya, mana ponselku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah!" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. "Ponselnya jatuh! Maaf, tapi aku janji akan belikan lagi!"

Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa. Sasuke kasihan melihatnya. "Tapi ngomong ngomong.. kau dapat petasan ini dari mana?"

"Dua anak berambut pirang itu! Dia menyalakan petasan ini didepan pintu! Saat aku keluar ingin ikut bermain, mereka malah lari!" Ujar Sakura.

'Dobe dan Pig.' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke mencari sesuatu didalam plastik petasan tersebut. Dan yang ia cari akhirnya ada!

Satu set kembang api.

"Nah, ayo nyalakan ini! Kalau ini tidak terlalu berbahaya seperti petasan!" Sasuke menggiring Sakura ke balkon apartmennya.

"Memang itu apa, Sasuke-kun?"

 _Ctass..._

"Pegang ini." Sasuke memberikan kembang apinya kepada Sakura. Dan...

 _DUAAAARRRR..._

Kembang api itu meledak dengan indah di gelapnya langit malam. Senyum langsung mengembang diwajah Sakura.

"WAAH... Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat gadis disebelahnya.

 _DUAAAAARRR..._

"Waaaaaaaaaaa..!" Sakura berteriak lagi.

 _DUAAAAAAR! DUAAAAAAR! DUAAAAAAR!_

Akhirnya isi 1 batang kembang api yang dipegang Sakura habis. Hening. Keadaan hening seketika.

Kedua insan itu bertatapan.

"Hihihi... itu tadi... hebat, Sasuke-kun! Ayo nyalakan lagi-hmp!" Mata Sakura membelalak hebat saat tiba tiba...

... _ **Sasuke mencium bibirnya.**_

 _DUAAAAAAARRR!_

Ciuman mereka didominasi oleh suara kembang api dikegelapan malam yang dipegang Sakura. Ternyata 1 batang itu belum habis isinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mystical Zone:

Haiiiii! Selamat pagi duniaaa! Akhirnya fict ini update! Terimakasih yang sudah nunggu updatenya fanfiksi aneh ini *emang siapa yang nunggu?* T_T kalau begitu, aku butuh saran dari para reader-senpai untuk kelanjutan cerita ini! Tulis dikotak review ya!

Untuk yang favorite, Follow, dan Review fict ini, beribu ribu terimakasih untuk kalian! Aku jadi semangat! Ini balasannya! TSR!:

Guest: Tapi kalau boleh aku tau, keterlaluan dibagian mananya ya? Sakura juga kalau terlalu polos malah kayaknya aneh. TSR, senpai!

Inka Bluecherry: makasih karena udah suka sama karakter Sakura, senpai! Udah lanjut! TSR!

Tia TakoyakiUchiha: Aku akan lanjut langsung sampe ending kalau dibayar 100 juta*digeplak*dasar author mata duittan* maaf! Gomenasai! *ojigi 15 kali. TSR!

-itulah balasan review dari author amatir ini, Mystical Gold


End file.
